Mina Mouse
Mina Mouse is one of the 28 Wonder Pets who first appeared on American Greetings cards in late 1992. Since then, he has made a number of appearance in various forms of Care Bear-related media, but mostly including the 1980-1990's series. She has golden yellow fur and her Belly badge depicts a pink cupcake with a single candle. Mina Mouse loves birthdays, and he loves to party. This much is very clear. And since someone's always having a birthday party somewhere, that means it's never a bad time to break out the cake, streamers, and whistles. If it's your birthday, even if you're alone, you can bet Mina's gonna be your best friend for the next 24 hours or so, and he'll even bring the favors. He's like an instant celebration - just add you. Contentshide Original series The Land Without Feelings Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV series Care Bears Movie II The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Care Bears Family TV series 2010's series Welcome to Care-a-Lot TV series Descriptions Notes In other languages Original seriesEdit The Land Without FeelingsEdit Birthday Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Birthday and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings Care Bears Battle the Freeze MachineEdit In the follow-up to the original TV special, Birthday is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine Care Bears MovieEdit When Grumpy Bear's new invention, the Rainbow Rescue Beam, accidentally teleports two children named Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot, Birthday Bear is among the hosts who welcome them in true Care Bear fashion with a song. Later, when the children and two other bears go missing following yet another transporting mishap, Birthday joins the crew of The Cloud Clipper to search for them in the Forest of Feelings. After meeting some new friends in the form of the Care Bear Cousins, they are able to find their missing comrades and unite together against the evil Spirit, who is poised to plunge the world into un-caring. The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV seriesEdit Birthday Bear's first appearance in DiC's Care Bears animated series is, appropriately enough, during his own birthday in the very first episode. However, he postpones the celebration to help a troubled boy named Matthew who is jealous over the arrival of his new baby sister. Birthday Later, he and a group of several other bears make another trip to Earth to join two boys named Sanford and Murphy on a camping trip, and help them come together despite their clashing personalities. Camp While having a picnic in the Forest of Feelings (which he insists should be a birthday party instead), Professor Coldheart attempts to cover the entire forest in ice using his new freeze ray while keeping the bears busy following fake clues from a fortune-telling machine. Forest of Misfortune When the bears later have an encounter with a new villain, Strato Nefarious, who is stealing the stars from the sky, Birthday Bear is among the team that attacks his cloud ship with a Care Bear Stare, putting an end to his cosmic pilfering. The Night the Stars Went Out He later has to help fend off a foe of different sort when a large Cloud Worm begins to eat up Care-a-Lot, with both he and the rest of the crew trying to convince it to go somewhere else. The Cloud Worm Care Bears Movie IIEdit Baby Birthday Bear The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear family, including Birthday, first arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping the clutches of the evil Dark Heart. When the villain returns some time later, he captures most of the bears, including Birthday and imprisons them in his secret lair. With the help of two children named John and Dawn, the rest of the team manages to liberate their friends and defeat Dark Heart by making him care, turning him into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation The Care Bears Adventure in WonderlandEdit Birthday Bear makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Birthday 2 Birthday Bear from "Birthday Bear's Blues" Birthday Bear's first major appearance in Nelvana's Care Bear Family series once again revolves around his own birthday, only this time the other bears seem to have forgotten about it. After finding out a lonely rich boy named Charles is equally sad about no one coming to his party, Birthday attempts to cheer him up. No Heart seizes this opportunity to send out a fake message to the rest of the bears in Care-a-Lot to attend Charles' party and lures them inside the boy's hedge maze, which he corrupts using a magic spell to include unbreakable thorns. With most of his teammates trapped in the maze, Birthday and Charles have to come up with a plan to save them, and end up getting it from a group of children who originally ignored Charles thinking he was a snob. Together, they are able to bring everyone to safety, and Birthday himself learns that the rest of the bears never actually forgot his special day after all, and throw him a surprise party. Birthday Bear's Blues Bb Birthday Bear's 2000's appearance 2010's seriesEdit Welcome to Care-a-Lot TV seriesEdit Birthday Bear appears in the Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot television series, and is first seen among a crowd of spectators during the annual Belly Badge Bout competition, where he witnesses what appears to be Wonderheart Bear's new powers, but it turns out the cub was just secretly using some of Tenderheart's Care 'N Share Charms to grant her own wishes. Cub Bouts Category:Female Characters Category:Mouses Category:Yellow Characters Category:Mices Category:Characters who wear Desserts on Their Heads Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Orange Hair as Wigs Category:Birthday Pets Category:FullSize Doll as Pets